Porous ceramic articles are used in many of applications where chemical inertness, mechanical strength, and high temperature resistance are desirable. In some applications, ceramic honeycomb particulate filters and ceramic honeycomb catalytic supports or substrates can serve in exhaust gas treatment systems.